


Little Eliot

by CamelotLady



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot had slighlty silly,but it was all worth it now if that smile didn't leave her face. Parker/Eliot. This is fluff, just pure fluff. R/R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Eliot

Nate had already packed most of his utensils he used at his show, magician suit included. The con had been a complete success, though Parker had complained about being his assistant repeatedly and wondered why it hadn’t been Sophie instead. Everything was done perfectly and they were on their way home when something caught her eyes; the rabbit. The white little fella who was part of the trick and she hadn’t had the chance to hold before. She couldn’t contain her excitement, a giggle escaping her lips as she took the little fluffy animal in her hands. 

“Aren’t you the cutest bunny ever?” Parker spoke in a very unlike her voice, as if she were speaking to a little child. “Yes, you are! What’s your name? What’s his name?” she asked as she turned towards Nate.

“I…I don’t think he has a name.” Nate said, shrugging.

“Then I’m gonna call you Claude.” Parker spoke, turning her attention towards the little animal. “Yes, it fits you perfectly! You look like a Claude.”

“How can he look like a Claude?” Eliot asked to no one in particular. Sophie nudge him in the ribs and he went silent.

“Can we take him home with us?” Parker asked. The team stared at each other, silently struggling with the proper answer. Hardison wanted to say yes, and he was certain Sophie would have said yes too, but they were both interrupted by Nate. “I never had a pet before…”

“No.” Nate replied, exchanging looks with Sophie who shook her head and Hardison who looked down at his feet. The only one who looked as if nothing was bothering him was Eliot. But then again he was being himself. “The animal…”

“Claude.” Hardison interrupted.

“Claude,” Nate corrected himself, “is not mine, I have to give him back. Sorry.”

Parker pouted and held the fluffy animal closer to her chest, as if he were her most world’s greatest treasure. It took Nate almost 20 minutes to take the animal (“Claude!” Parker kept telling him. “His name is Claude.”) from her hands, and then Eliot had to hold her back so she wouldn’t run towards him when he walked away.

“Why can’t I have nice things?” Parker whispered to Eliot as he held her (still held her, somehow he just couldn’t not he wanted to let her go. Strange.) and complained all the way home how evil Nate was.

Xxxxxxxxx

‘I don’t know what I’m doing,’ Eliot thought as he walked directly towards the office with a medium size box between his hands. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds, hesitating whether he should walk in or walk away, thinking he might make a fool of himself. He didn’t know why he was doing that, to be honest, he just did it because he couldn’t get his mind out of it (her, just say ‘her’, Eliot, stop lying to yourself man!) and deep inside of him he wanted to make her happy.

The door suddenly opened and Eliot was caught off guard by Nate, who just frowned at him. He walked inside before he could be questioned by his boss, making his way directly towards Parker. Sadly they weren’t alone, he had expected (secretly wished) Hardison to be busy with some computer stuff and Sophie out somewhere with Nate, so he would do this without all his eyes on him. It was too late for him to walk out now.

“Hey…” he greeted them.

“Whatcha got there man?” Hardison asked, eyeing the box in his hands suspiciously. Eliot glared at him angrily and he immediately raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, sorry I asked.” 

“Parker.” Eliot called her, the blonde immediately turned her attention towards him.

“Here…this is for you.” he handled the box to her, which she immediately took.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Open it.” he said, all too harsh apparently because she eyed him with fear in her eyes. “Sorry. Open it, please. There’s nothing bad inside, I promise.”

She did. The next minute she went from being scared to being happy; a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face as she opened the box and peeked inside. She exchanged looks from the contents to Eliot, partially in disbelief and grabbed what was in it. The tiny fluffy white bunny caught her heart immediately; the tiny paws, the small nose, the little ears. He was the most beautiful bunny she had ever seen, even more than Claude.

“I saw him at the pet store and I thought…ya know? You might like it.” he explained.

“What were you doing at a pet store?” Hardison asked, to which Eliot just glared.

“Eliot! He is so beautiful” Sophie said, taking his paws between her fingers as she spoke “This is very sweet of you, buying this for Parker.”

“Yes, man, very sweet.” Hardison said in a mocking tone, amused at how Eliot shifted from one foot to the other.

“No, it’s not.” Eliot replied, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. That’s why he wanted to do this alone, without everyone saying things at him. “I was just…it’s nothing.”

“But it is something, it’s very nice.” Sophie said again. “Isn’t it, Parker?” 

Parker hadn’t said a word. She was too busy playing with her new pet to speak, but Sophie was nudging her and she had to draw her attention from the little bunny to Eliot, who now had his arms folded across his broad chest and was doing everything in his power not to look at her. But she was staring at him and he could feel her eyes, he knew he couldn’t avoid her forever.

“It is very nice.” Parker whispered. She didn’t see anyone but him, there was no one else just Eliot and Parker. Parker and Eliot. There was something growing inside of her, something she couldn’t quite put her fingers on it, something odd to her, something that made her stomach fill with butterflies. Something Eliot was making her feel. Could it be love? She wasn’t certain. But whatever it was, it was making her feel strangely happy. “Thank you.”

She got up from the couch, suddenly saying ‘thank you’ was not enough for her, and handled the little bunny to Sophie who gladly took him, and took two strides towards Eliot. He was caught off guard but didn’t move as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around her neck, his arms still across his chest, he stood frozen on his spot as she pressed herself against him, but moments later he found himself doing the same. She pulled away after a moment and he somehow felt empty and cold not having her against him, and smiled awkwardly at him suddenly noticing they were not alone.

“You’re welcome.” Eliot replied, smiling for the first time in a long while.

“So what are you going to call him?” Sophie asked, breaking the odd moment between them.

“I’m thinking I should name this cute little fella…Eliot!” Parker spoke. The crew stared at Eliot, waiting for his reaction but he was too busy looking at Parker to complain, which was all the way strange

“What?” the hitter spoke, suddenly realizing all eyes were on him, waiting for him to say something. “No, come on Parker! You’re not naming an animal after me.”

“Especially not a cute one…” Hardison spoke, receiving a death glare from Eliot. 

“But he looks like an Eliot.” Parker told him. “Look, it fits him perfectly. He’s perfect for an Eliot.”

“How…How can someone be perfect for…you know what? Do whatever you want. Really, I just—I can’t anymore.” Eliot said in defeat. Parker was grinning widely and he could swear she was about to bounce up and down.

“Hello little Eliot, welcome to the family.” Parker spoke to the bunny and he shook his hand as he walked away towards his office.

Two hours later he watched her from his spot behind his office, smiling softly as she held little Eliot against her chest and scratched his ears. He had felt slightly silly, he had to be honest, but it was all worth it now ifthat smile didn’t leave her face.

The end!


End file.
